Midnight
by Sherbet Kisses
Summary: Raven doesn't know Alexander, and she and her family are out on a road trip. How will she meet Alexander, and what will happen when she goes back to school?


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you like it!

I don't own vampire kisses.

**Chapter One**

**Raven's POV**

My family and I were on a road trip. How lovely.

We were driving past a beach, the water sparkling under the sunlight. The sight was amazingly beautiful. This was probably the most pointless thing I've been on in my life; I could've used this time for something better. Dad promised that in return he would buy me something hello batty. I was more in the nightmare before Christmas mood. Better than nothing.

Anyway, I needed a break. School is terrible, especially with Trevor around. But hotel beds aren't really what I had in mind. My parents promised this would only go on for a few days, but we've been out here for a week! Those liars. Billy boy was playing with some star wars action figures. We must've raised him wrong, I thought. He could've been playing with something more... more awesome. I'm guessing a boy like him wouldn't be much of a hello batty fan. I mean, he's a boy! He could've been into vampires, or werewolves. Some boys are. But he's just an abomination. A complete nerd. Turning my eyes away from nerd boy, I peered out of the window. Still beside the ocean. I let out a sigh. "Is something wrong Raven, dear?" Mom questioned. "No Mom, except for the fact that this is a waste of my time." I responded. I received no reply. Good, I'm in a bad mood, leave me alone.

I concentrated on the shore. Instead of sand, there were multicoloured rocks. "Come on kids, we're stopping here for a few minutes." Dad told us happily. "Finally! I was getting car sick!" Nerd boy exclaimed. Both of us hopped out of the car and stretched our stiff limbs. Mom and Dad followed our actions and we headed toward the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander's POV<strong>

I stirred in my coffin as I remembered when I had looked over the town, like I did everyday. I did wish for a normal life, away from the creatures of the night. It was terribly boring. But today I did something a little different. I noticed that at the local school, Raven Madison, was absent. I had taken an interest; she had a cute fashion sense, and a brave personality. She really was amusing. I commanded my bat that I used to spy on the town to fly off to her house. Once he got there, it was completely empty.

Back at the school, I saw her friend Becky Miller say to her boyfriend that Raven had gone on a road trip with her family. Lucky girl, having an awesome life. Since I couldn't sleep, I creaked open my coffin, and swiftly closed the velvet curtains. Sunlight was definitely a pain to me. Why did I have to be a vampire? I stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, and guzzled down a glass of my favourite red liquid. Then I sleepily walked over to the TV, and turned it on to find a weird drama show.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

The water was freezing as I trudged through. The sharp rocks threatened to scrap the bottom of my feet if I didn't walk carefully. "Raven!" Mom called out. "Yeah, what?" I yelled back. She was sitting by the car, eating some food that we bought in the town we had just visited before. " Come get some lunch!" "Nah, I'm fine," I replied. "You'll be hungry later, you don't get anything until dinner!" Why don't adults ever get that I really DON'T care. I just ignored her. "Are you sure?" Now she was just annoying me. Sometimes I wish that I were a vampire, like in the books. Then I could blow them up or something.

But I do love them, even though they can be really annoying and super embarrassing. But if I were a creature of the night everything would be so different. A smile started to form on my face as I thought about it. I would have an awesome as coffin, and I could turn into a bat. I would have fangs, and suck blood, and it would be just plain cool.

I stayed quiet and they didn't bother me anymore. I learnt that trick in school. If you ignore some one usually they would go away.

Once lunch was over we all hopped back into the stinking car and moved towards the next town. "This is so boring," I moaned. "Raven, stop complaining. We are spending quality family time." "Why? We all live together. Don't we see enough of each other already?" Then they used the silent act on me. To put my mind off things I decided to think about what I wanted, hello batty, or the nightmare before Christmas? To me it was quite exciting. I wished that there were some one like me at school. The only friend I have is Becky, she's great but sometimes she doesn't fully understand anything.

The sun started to set, and after a while it got ridiculously dark. Awesome! Billy boy was asleep and Mom and Dad were tired, so we decided to stop for the night. "Can't I drive?" I asked, as nice as I could. "No!" Both Mom and Dad replied at once. For some reason they had a problem with me driving. I didn't have a license, but I knew how. And it's not like any body will catch us out here. But I guess no's a no. I'm so tired and I just can't be bothered pestering them.

Everything was pitch black as my family slept soundly in the car. I seriously don't know how they do it; it's so uncomfortable in here! Flipping open my cell phone I looked at the time. 1:04 am. Great. It's one in the morning and I can't sleep. Hmm! I heard nerd boy mumble. He lifted his head and sleepily whispered to me "What's the time?" "1:04 am." Then he shut up. Letting out a sigh, I peered into the dark forest surrounding the road. A creepy stroll in the dark… how exciting!

No one's awake, and it's not like they're going to find out. This is going to be awesome!


End file.
